1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes opposing longitudinal grooves on its longitudinal sides, in which grooves spaced-apart longitudinal strips of the carrier element are disposed, wherein neighbouring ends of said longitudinal strips are interconnected by a respective connecting piece, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating wiper arm, wherein said oscillating arm is pivotally connected to said connecting device about a pivot axis near one end.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is generally known. The prior art windscreen wiper device is in particular designed as a “yokeless” wiper device, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biassed by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. The oscillating arm of the prior art windscreen wiper device comprises a projecting pin on one side thereof, which is inserted sideways into a through hole of the connecting device.
The connecting device is attached to the unit consisting of the elongate wiper blade and the longitudinal strips through a clamping operation, wherein clamping parts of said connecting device are clamped round longitudinal sides of the strips. In order to lock said connecting device in a direction along the longitudinal strips, said strips are each provided with a recess at their exterior longitudinal side so that the clamping parts of the connecting device rest in said recess. Obviously, cutting such a precisely shaped recess in each longitudinal strip needs additional tools and an extra step in manufacturing said windshield wiper device.